The Max Ride Guide to Hitchhiking
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Let's say that the Flock got tired from flying too long. So, they decide to hitchhike to their destination. One-shot. You got that. It's a one-shot!


**Me: Hitchhiking!**

**Iggy: You wrote this on medication didn't you.**

**Me: Yep!!**

**Iggy: So you were loopy writing this?**

**Me: Yep!!**

**Iggy: Just ... type this story up!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Summary: Let's say that the Flock got tired from flying too long. So, they decide to hitchhike to their destination. One-shot. You got that. It's a one-shot!**

The Guide to Hitchhiking

Max POV

We have been flying for about 7 hours straight when I heard Nudge say, "Max, I'm tired. Can we stop?"

I didn't want to admit it out loud, but I was tired too and wanted to stop as well.

So I took advantage of Nudge's question/comment.

"Okay. Let's stop. Look, there is a road down there. Let's just hitchhike," I said to the Flock.

About 5 minutes later, we were on the ground; wings tucked in and coming up ideas for a ride.

"Let's make a bet," Fang said. "Who ever can get someone to let us all ride with them, can have whatever they want the next time we get a bite to eat."

"Deal," I said, a grin on my face.

I know I'm going to win because people would give a cute teenage girl and her 'siblings' a ride. With the right look. So when it was my turn I would try to look like I needed a ride or I would die.

We were heading to this place in Washington that was rumored to have a secret underground Itex building.

We were going in turns: Nudge, then Angel and I, then Iggy and Gazzy, and lastly Fang.

Many cars were driving down the highway when Nudge bounced up to the side.

Nudge was jumping around like an idiot, saying, "Help, help! My cat is stuck in a tree in Washington and I need to get there right away!"

This went on for about 5 minutes, until we stopped her.

"Nudge! Stop! No one is stopping for you." Iggy said to her. "It's Angel and Max's turn."

"Finally!" I said

I pulled out of our bottom-less backpacks a cardboard sign and a marker.

On the sign I wrote: Washington or Bust!

I gave the sign to Angel. I figured that Angel was so cute and innocent looking that some kind-hearted person would stop for her a.k.a us.

Apparently no one on the road is kind-hearted.

Now that means that one of the guys would win the bet.

Next up is Iggy and the Gasman. Wonder what they're doing? Well, so am I.

Well, here they go.

Oh God.

Their plan is worse than Nudge's plan.

They were dancing around like idiots and calling out for taxi. In the middle of nowhere.

And out of nowhere came a taxi.

"Hey kids. Need a ride?"

"Yeah!"

"Got any money?"

"No."

Then he drove away.

Meaning they didn't win either.

It's all up to Fang now.

He walked out to the side of the road; calmly, sternly and then ................ stuck out his thumb.

That's the dumbest idea ever!

It's so traditional for hitchhikers to do that!

No way it's going to work! No way in ....... wait!

Someone stopped for him.

"Hey there cutie. You need, like, a ride to, like, somewhere?" the girl in the car said.

The car was a cherry-red convertible that had 4 of the 5 seats occupied by girls between 17 and 20.

"Max, sorry. Seems like there is only one seat left. Good luck finding another ride!" Fang said, hopping in the back seat between two girls. Grrr. "See you in Washington!"

"FANG, COME BACK HERE!" I yelled as the car sped away.

Iggy and Gazzy were whispering about 10 feet away.

"Hey, Gazzy, think we can use Fang's method to summon our own fan-girls?"

"Put your thumbs down now!" I yelled at the pair.

So, we eventually met up with Fang in Washington by resting up, then flying there.

We saw him hanging with the girls from earlier. They were talking about how much they loved Fang.

"Fang, " I said, coming up to him. "I hate you. I hate you this much."

That was when he started laughing at me, as if he heard that one before.

**The End**

**Me: I bet that no one has come up with them hitchhiking before!**

**Iggy: At least you don't have anymore Maximum Ride fanfiction ideas in your head right now.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Well then I guess you can go and hang out with Allyn in her fanfiction.**

**Iggy: Okay! *disappears**

**Me: I hope you're happy Allyn!**

**Me: No more Max Ride fiction for a while. Okay readers.**


End file.
